El superviviente de la movida zombi
by Sid Ribalta
Summary: Esta es la historia de como sobreviví en un pueblo lleno de zombis sin morir en el intento donde el único superviviente fui yo quedaron un par más, pero tenía que repartir los beneficios de la historia entre tres, asi que me los quite de enmedio . Sid R
1. Chapter 1

_Como sobreviví en un pueblo lleno de zombis sin morir en el intento._

"Oye, Mike. ¿Quieres que vuelva a contarte la historia de cómo sobreviví en un pueblo lleno de zombis, y sin haber muerto en el intento?"

"Joder, Sid. ¡Otra vez no! Que si te escondías…, que si odiaban la luz del sol…, que si les tirabas huevos en la jeta…, que si…"

"Como sigas te cuento la de los zombis y en la que me tiré a tu madre…"

"¿Qué decías de unos zombis? (maldito cabrón…)"

"Eso está mejor. Pues bien, todo empezó…"

-----------------

Hará unos seis años, cuando vivía en Gales con mi familia. Éramos papá (un gordo que se pasaba gran parte del tiempo en estar tumbado en el sofá), mamá ( se aficionó a los brownies de maría. En una ocasión se tomó tantos que aún sigue viendo a los gnomos que ella cree que están ahí, pero joder! Allá donde ella habla yo no veo más que una puñetera pared!) mi hermana ( una pija de "Oiiish! Si no es de marca, no es nada", dios, como la odio. Al menos me consuela el hecho de que cada vez que hago sonar los cascabeles del gato, ella va corriendo al recibidor porque cree que hay un tío bueno en la puerta.) y finalmente quedo yo ( el único que sobrevivió a los zombis cuando aparecieron).

Una mañana de julio cualquiera (tanto da el día tres como el veinte) me desperté hecho polvo, ya que había ido a casa de mi colega Pir (Pedro Iglesias Rabicorto) y estuvimos hasta la tantas tomando alcohol y charlando con amigas (si, queriamos pillar alguna molleja, pero lo único que pillamos fueron un par de ostias de la Stripper, porque Pir le tocó el pompis.)

Pero fue al despertarme cuando me encontré con la sorpresa de que, a mi hermana, le pasaba algo raro: estaba blanca, pálida, tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre, las manos llenas de ella, y un curioso cacho de carne que le colgaba en la boca en forma de… pezón?? Y fue cuando le dije:

"Oye, que te hayas enrollado con un tio no significa que tengas que hacerte sadomasoquista, te enteras?? Joder, me compadezco del pobre desgraciado que…" y fue en ese momento cuando se abalanzó sobre mi y empezamos a forcejear. Me cogió la manos, me clavó las rodillas en el pecho y empezó a gritar a lo bestia, dándome golpes contra el suelo: "Si quieres…(PUM)…el disco de…(PUM)… Linkin Park…(PUM)…esta en…(PUM)…¿quieres dejarme de una puñetera vez, o te tengo que romper tus gafas de D&G?", y fue entonces cuando descubrí que algo raro pasaba, porque, cuando le decía a mi hermana que le iba a romper algún accesorio suyo de marca, se encerraba en su habitación a proteger sus cosas con la vida si era necesario. No se si era por la baba verde que le colgaba de la boca, la manos llenas de sangre o que intentaba comerme, pero juraría que no estaba muy bien mi hermana. En ese momento entra papá con una escopeta y revienta de un tiro a lo que antes era mi hermana a lo que ahora era un puré para perros (mmm, puré…).

"Hijo, la gente se vuelve zombi cada vez que es mordida por otro zombi", si claro…, te has cargado a May porque no te llegaba el dinero para llevarnos a una universidad a los dos… te lo agradezco papi, has hecho lo correcto.

"Cuidado, vienen más…"

-----------------

"Oye, Sid, voy a hacerme un piscolabis que esto va para largo..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya te has hecho el piscolabis, Mike. Has ido al lavabo tres veces. Hemos visto la saga de Aliens 2 veces. ¿Puedo seguir con mi historia, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, pero no te apetece tomarte un…"

"Tienes un jodido bocata de 4 pisos con jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate, huevo…¿y pulpo?"

"Es que me encanta el pulpo, es bueno para… ¿Cómo seguía la historia?"

----------------

Pues salí entonces con mi corpulento e histérico padre por la puerta principal. Llevaba la escopeta como si fuese un comando, y creo que, aprovechando que lo parecía, se puso hollín en las mejillas. "Vamos hijo. Todo está lleno de zombis por todos lados: vecinos, amigos, familiares… todos se han vuelto zombis!" y le dije a mi padre "estooo… el vecino de al lado, el señor Pearson, el que nos reventó el coche ha martillazos, ¿se ha vuelto zombi?" y mira tu por donde aparece ese cerdo pidiendo ayuda, gritando: "socorro, socorro. Que me persiguen los zombis." Y justo fue cuando se acercó a un metro de nosotros, mi padre le pegó un tiro a quemarropa en la cara, que lógicamente, lo mató. "Hijo, si preguntan, que el muy cerdo ya se había transformado, ¿vale?" "Claro, papá. ¿Has visto que "espantoso zombi" nos ha atacado?" "Eso es, buen chico". Lo que me supo mal es que mi madre también se había vuelto zombi, pero hombre, era mamá, y ni yo ni papá pudimos acabar con ella, por lo que, la dejamos ahí.

Después de recoger comida, ropa, algunas herramientas y la munición de la escopeta de papá, cogimos su coche (un jeep descapotable negro, de esos americanos, pero con más años que yo, y eso que tengo 17), y nos dirigimos como alma que lleva al diablo hacía el aeropuerto, porque, todo el país, estaba infestado de zombis.

Íbamos por la carretera a 130 km/h viendo la masacre y la muerte a nuestro alrededor: cuerpos sin miembros, cuerpos con demasiados miembros, casas en llamas con gente dentro que preferían saltar de un tercer piso a ser devorados por esos seres que antes eran sus seres queridos. Pasamos por el supermercado del barrio porque allí trabajaba mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Aurora, a quien mis amigos y yo apodamos "Cásper" porque tenia la piel muy blanca, casi traslúcida, y si estaba en el super, como de costumbre, pues tenia que salvarla! Y la sorpresa que me llevé cuando llegué con mi padre: Aurora estaba en el tejado con un extintor haciendo retroceder a los zombis, pero no iba a durar demasiado. No me lo pensé dos veces: cogí la escopeta de mi padre, le di un abrazo y le dije "Papá, te quiero mucho. Pero si no vuelvo en 10 minutos, ya sabes que hacer…" "Si hijo, marcharme a toda prisa…" "No. Esperar otros 10 minutos, cabrón" anda, lo que me faltaba, en un pueblo lleno de zombis, arriesgar la vida por mi mejor amiga, el miserable quien decía ser mi padre no me habría esperado más de 10 minutos. Después de la demostración de "confianza" de mi padre, me apresuré a entrar en el super y… eso sí que era horrible, ¡habían mezclado la carne con el pescado y la fruta con la pizzas! Ah, si, y que una veintena de muertos vivientes se estaba comiendo viva a la clientela que quedaba. Me fije en uno que había mordido a uno de los vivos, que le pegó un mordisco en el cuello y… ¡Splash! ¿ A quién salpicó se sangre, de casi 2 o 3 litros de sangre? A mi, como no, y eso fue lo último que hizo: empecé a correr, pero a relenti, como en matrix, pegando tiros a todo aquello que fuese, o se pareciese a un zombi. Me cargué a dos que no lo eran pero me debían pasta, así que…Pero de repente me acordé de porque estaba ahí. ¡Aurora! Me había olvidado completamente. Corrí al tejado, y me la encontré, tumbada en el suelo, llena de sangre. Me acerqué hasta ella, le apunté con la escopeta y…

-------------------------

"Tio, ya me la sigues contando en otro momento, que me llama Susan. Seguramente querrá que le lleve la comida que me pidió hace 3 horas"


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Sid? He vuelto. He traido nachos por si te apete…" "O.o" "Me cuentas porque llevas ese tutú rosa o tengo que publicarlo en mi blog para que me contesten los demás…"

"Ups… ¿No te expliqué que me apunté a clases de danza… interpretativa? Ya sabes, expresar… cosas, eso cosas… y… esto, pues…ya sabes…"

"Bueno, mejor será que me expliques el resto de la historia, solo para olvidar, este… ya sabes, (momento de interpretación)"

--------------------

De repente, Aurora, se levantó y me miró con ojos de enfado y expresó efusivamente "Ya era hora de que llegases, no? Sid?" "Perdona, Au, ("…de Aurora…") ("Ya lo sabemos…") ("Por si no lo sabía tu madre") ("¡Serás perro!") es que mi padre está muy agobiado por la movida esta con los zombis, esta ahí en el co…" y fue en ese momento cuando ví como el coche de mi padre, con él dentro, era asaltado por los puñeteros zombis, sedientos de sangre, vísceras, carne humana y…("Joder, tronco. Te pasas tres pueblos, no?") ("¿Quién diablos eres?) ("¿Yo? Benito Camela, no te fastidia. Soy Pir") ("Ah. Hola, Pir. Ahora siéntate, cierra la boca, y tómate unos nachos con queso") en fin, que me queda sin padre y sin coche, pero aún me quedaba Aurora. Juntos convertimos el supermercado en un búnker a prueba de zombis. Lo hicimos tan bien que resulta que vino otro superviviente en busca de refugio que no pudo entrar porque bloqueamos demasiado bien las entradas, y al final murió devorado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sid?" y le conteste lo único razonablemente humano que se me ocurrió en ese momento "No tengo ni zorra, Au". Pasamos una semana juntos en el supermercado, teníamos suficientes alimentos, había ropa como para aburrirse combinando, (pero parecía que a Aurora le encantaba componerme conjuntos, y yo ahí como un maniqui). Pasó casi un mes y empezaba a escasear la comida, y empezaba a oler a rancio y a "humanidad", lo que se dice oler mal. "Au, no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente, y menos con esa familía de ratas dentro de la nevera. La muy cerdas se han comido el jamón que había escondido detrás del queso. Pensaba que ahí no mirarían", Au se me quedó mirando con cara de ( pedazo de gilipollas) "En fin, ¿y si nos vamos?"

"Gran idea, Sherlock, pero a donde?" y me quedé pensado. Le iba a decir que fuesemos a la tienda de donuts cuando me volvió a mirar con cara de ( di otra perla como la de antes y te muelo a hostias), y decidí no decir nada. "Ya lo tengo Sid. Cojamos un coche e intentemos llegar al aeródromo. Allí Alfred tenía un helicóptero que yo recuerde." "Vamos, Au. ¿No crees que ya lo habrá cogido, y ya hace tiempo?" "No creo, Sid. Me dio las llaves antes de morir. Le mordió un zombi y me dijo que me salvase." "Espera. Me estas contando que…" y en ese preciso instante un zombi se abalanzó sobre mi, pero en ese momento no estaba como para machacar a muertos vivientes que apestaban a… no se… muerte? " Haber, pedazo de cacho de muerto de la pelotas, estoy en medio de una charla con mi amiga y es algo muy serio, ¿querrías hacer el puñetero favor de no meter tu putrefacta nariz donde no te llaman?", no sé si lo entendió, pero al tio se le saltaron las lágrimas o de la bronca que le eche, o del batazo de béisbol que le dio Au en los Gorgoritos ( haber, para decirlo más clara y civilizadamente posible: en lo huevos).

Salimos corriendo de allí, porque si había uno, había más. "Que conste que seguiremos la charla".

Tuvimos que llegar a la carretera y una vez allí, coger un vehículo y dirigirnos al aeródromo.

-------------------------

"Haber, Sid. No me contaste que tu estuvieses tan unido a Au."

"Ya, bueno, el vivir juntos en un supermercado un mes nos unió más que nunca, si…"

"Ajá. ¿Y ahora me explicas porqué sigues llevando el tutú rosa?"


End file.
